Velvet Velour
Velvet Velour is a female Toreador who owns a strip club in Hollywood called Vesuvius. She insists on being called "Miss Velour," although people she likes may call her "Velvet." Her closest associates have the honor of calling her "V.V." Biography Before her Embrace she was named Susan. But she does not like to dwell on her past, as she considers "that girl" to be dead. It is unknown who her true sire is; she considers Hollywood Baron Isaac Abrams to be her adoptive sire. A young and beautiful looking woman with obvious charms, Velvet operates her club Vesuvius in Hollywood as a "dancer", correcting any who refer to her a stripper. Velvet often uses her assets to manipulate others to carry out her bidding. Personality Like all Toreador, Velvet considers herself an artist, connected with the human world and all its beauty. Others call her a mere poseur. She is often considered one of the nicest Kindred in LA, needing an intentional effort to anger her. She also is quite the pacifist despite her nature, as she hates acts of violence. She even hid her face when the sire of the Prince's agent was executed by the Sheriff. She considers the Baron of Hollywood, Isaac Abrams, to be her adopted sire and the father she never had. She speaks poetically about him, and how she would "end it all" if anything were to happen to him. "But nothing ever will," she assures herself. She holds her adoptive sire in higher regards than his own childe, and her self-proclaimed step-sibling, Ash Rivers. Isaac considers her the most "alive" Kindred he has ever met. "She's still young, though – but nonetheless adept." He considers her his daughter/childe. She is very flirty, and was seen blowing a kiss to the Tremere Regent Maximillian Strauss. Whether they are (or were) involved or it is mere flirting, on her part, is up for debate. She has been known to send poetic and romantic emails to people she considers close. She survives at least into 2017, when she was seen at a party with porn star Stoya. Quests * Hot Stripper Assassin Action! - The player is sent to a local porn shop to discreetly assassinate a hunter that works as a stripper. She previously worked at Vesuvius but was fired by V.V. after she found a weapon in her locker. She requests the player kill the Hunter discreetly, and to not involve any innocent parties. * B-Rated Writer - This quest involves a writer named David Hatter working on a screenplay about Kindred society. According to Velvet the details of his story are "too insightful to be coincidental." She asks the player to take Hatter's screenplay, and then find out the name of Hatter's source. The player is asked to deal with them, and destroy the screenplay. One thing she requests is that the player not kill David Hatter himself. Trivia * Aside from V.V. becoming enthralled with the player, should you complete both quests meeting her expectations, you will receive an erotic poster of Velvet. * It is possible to get her to send amorous emails. * After the quest Hot Stripper Assassin Action! when the player meets with V.V. once again there is an opportunity to lay bare her unscrupulous past. This special dialogue is only available when playing as a Malkavian. The conversation is as follows: : Velvet Velour: Mmm-hmm... : Malkavian: What is your fable, doll? : Velvet Velour: Mmm-hmm... : Malkavian: How come you hide your true name behind a fabric, Susan? : Velvet Velour: There's only one part of my body I don't want anyone entering and that's my head. That other name... never say it again, it belongs to a dead girl. : Malkavian: Why are you hiding your past from me doll? : Velvet Velour: I'm not hiding, I'm not that girl, she was flawed, she was naive, she was nobody and now she's dead. Let the dead rest in peace. My name is VV, show yourself out, I'd like to say a prayer for someone I used to know. Gallery Susan poster.jpg References * de:Velvet Velour Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Anarchs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character